witch_springfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 2: Witch Who Gives Life
---- Tasks (in particular, completing Goals) are unlocked this chapter, which will speed up her training count. It can also be sped up by allowing time to pass (crafting, sleeping). There are also two storyline choices that will decide your route choices at the end of Chapter 3: Savior On The Run. Visiting Grandmother # Leave home and head east to the Eastern Misty Forest, then head to the northeast corner to find Grandmother's House. # Grandmother will give Eirudy a Boar Doll. ##If you explore upstairs, Prototype Warrie is lying on the floor. Walking up to it will allow Eirudy to take it back to her Doll Storage. # After finding out how to upgrade the Soul Stone, return to the Eastern Misty Forest. Head south to battle Moss Golem which you need to defeat to get Misty Spring Water. # Head east to Darkstone Cave. Defeat the Darkman for their Dark Magic Stones. # Return home and craft Soul Stone Lv.2 Visiting Hector the Veteran # After upgrading the Soul Stone, Eirudy will decide to see Hector again. He will be on the eastern side of Shubeth Road. # He will give her his Battle Sack as an accessory before entering a mock battle with him. # After defeating him, return home. Meeting Adrian # Go to Western Misty Forest and head north. Eirudy will spot Adrian, Johannes, Lewis, and Velita with a Fog Toad in their path. # Eirudy will join the fight, with the same restrictions as her previous battle alongside Adrian. # After the battle, Eirudy will give Adrian the Soul Stone and he runs off with his companions. Remembering that humans can't use Soul Stones, she decides to follow him. # Head north towards Northern Misty Forest. You will encounter a Shubethian Warrior and do battle with him. Then, continue to North Lehert-reed. *''Optional Events:'' After entering North Lehert-reed, you can go south instead of north and complete the Mullet Scale Coat optional quest. Thieves Harassing the Driver # Upon entering North Lehert-reed, head north. Eirudy will see three thieves attacking a wagon driver. You have the option to rescue or ignore the wagon driver. (You can still complete the "Brad" sidequest regardless of your choice.) ##See Notes for what happens based on your choice. # Upon entering Shubeth Village, head to the center, then north toward a gate guarded by two soldiers and Johannes will show up to escort Eirudy in. *''Save Point:'' Save your progress before heading into Shubeth Village and approaching the soldiers. The "Legendary Weapons" event will give you a choice between three weapons, but you cannot save between approaching the soldiers and leaving Shubeth Village. *''Optional Events:'' You can start the "Khan Za'rrel" sidequest by visiting him in his house in the east side of Shubeth Village Eastern Gate. The Legendary Weapons # After Eirudy enters the mansion, head upstairs to save Adrian's mother Esther. # After saving Esther, Adrian will offer Eirudy one of his family's three heirlooms. The secret passage to the Heirloom Chamber is located across the hall, then approach the bookshelf. # Head inside to enter Heirloom Chamber. You will be given the option to choose one of the three weapons. (Each weapon has a secret upgrade that can be unlocked later in the story; see the equipment page.) ##'Note:' Only one weapon can be acquired each playthrough; you will not be able to acquire the others even in post-game. # After choosing a weapon, there will be a cutscene where Adrian asks Eirudy the location of her house. She has the option to tell or refuse to. While the choice has no immediate storyline effect, it may affect your choices in Chapter 3's final decision. (See the top of Chapter 2's section.) # There will be a series of cutscenes where the Pope senses Eirudy and after narrowly escaping, Eirudy will teleport home automatically *''Save Point:'' It is recommended to save here; there will be another major cutscene coming up. The Dangerous Invitation # After escaping the pursuit, leave home and go to the northern part of Western Misty Forest. Eirudy will find and approach Adrian and Lewis, who are bickering. # Adrian will offer her a dinner invitation, which then gives you the option to follow immediately, or visit his house after getting ready. ##See Notes for the outcome of his choices. # After a cutscene, Eirudy will battle four soldiers, then teleports home automatically. # Go to Shubeth Road to find Hector for a short conversation, then teleport home to train. # There will be a final cutscene with Adrian and Johannes that ends Chapter 2. Notes *Outcomes for Thieves Harassing the Driver: ** Help: Defeat the thieves, and the wagon driver will offer to help sneak Eirudy into Shubeth Village. ** Ignore: Eirudy will run past the wagon driver and head into Shubeth Village Eastern Gate, but is unable to enter Shubeth Village through the eastern gate. To enter, head to the northwest end of the map to find a ditch underneath the wall. Approaching it will give Eirudy the option to crawl in. *Outcomes for The Dangerous Invitation: **'Follow him:' Eirudy will be at the Lord's Mansion / Adrian's house for the lavish dinner. **'Prepare first:' Follow the same steps as the Ignore option back at the "Thieves Harassing the Driver" event. Walk toward the two soldiers guarding the gate for dinner. * Choosing to help the wagon or telling Adrian the location of your house will give you the option to trust Adrian in Chapter 3 (which leads to the Light path); if you do neither of those things, though, you cannot go down the Light path (can only acquire the Dark or True endings). Category:WS3 Guides